


Reason to Believe

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [28]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Meltdown, Overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Ty sees the panic in Kit's eyes at the sight of him having a meltdown, and wonders if this will finally be the thing that pushes Kit away the way it would so many others.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reason to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: panic (Ty’s rooftop meltdown & the morning after in Lord of Shadows from his POV)

It’s all his fault. If he listened to Livvy before, if he agreed to be her parabatai, he could’ve been there for her tonight. _Really_ been there for her, to take her pain and help her heal faster. If the wound were worse it could’ve meant the difference between life and death. Instead, he let his foolish, selfish dreams keep him from protecting the person who matters most to him. If they lost her… if he lost her…

Ty can’t get the words out. He can’t explain why it’s too much. He hates it. He wants to run and hide, except he can’t even stand. He can’t do anything but shift slightly, his rocking motions slowed by Kit’s restrictive hold, by the pressure that surrounds him now.

This isn’t what Ty wants (he never wants anyone to see him like this, least of all _him_ ), but as he asks Kit to wrap his arms around him, to hug him tight, _tighter_ , he knows that it’s exactly what he needs.

Ty doesn’t know how long they stay like that, his teeth chattering in the cold early morning air, hands clenching and unclenching in Kit’s sweater. To Kit’s credit, he doesn’t let go. He doesn’t leave, even though Ty isn’t sure why not.

What Ty is sure of, once he’s grounded himself enough to process what just happened, is that after a scene like this he doesn’t expect Kit to stick around much longer.

\---

The following morning Ty is exhausted and wants to retreat. He’s used to staying quiet and shying away, but it’s usually easier because he’s keeping himself away from people who don’t want to be around him anyway, especially not when he’s like this.

This time it’s different. This time the person Ty’s avoiding is Kit, who just so happens to be the only person other than his siblings he’s ever _wanted_ to be close to.

Except Ty ruined it. Watching them heal Livvy had too much - too much noise and movement, too much guilt and regret. Ty vividly recalls the look of pure panic in Kit’s eyes during his meltdown and knows he put it there, knows Kit won’t want to stick around for an inevitable repeat of that.

If he avoids Kit, then he won’t have to face the inevitability of Kit avoiding him… except Kit isn’t avoiding him. When Ty finally brings himself to look up at him after breakfast he prepares for the worst. Instead of fear or distaste or even confusion, all Ty sees in Kit’s eyes when he finally meets them is kindness and concern. And not the condescending sort of concern people usually give him, but genuine, _understanding_ concern.

Kit joins him and Livvy, and it’s like last night never happened. It’s obvious Kit _wants_ to be here, with them. With him?

Maybe Ty hasn’t ruined anything. For the first time, Ty starts to believe that maybe Kit isn’t going to stay in spite of him, but _because_ of him, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
